New Year's Eve
by starlightangel823
Summary: Xion is preparing to have a nice, quiet New Year's Eve at home, but Roxas has other plans... Three-Shot. Xion/Roxas. Please Review! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. Eventually...
1. Chapter 1

New Year's Eve

Xion's POV

I sat in my apartment waiting for roxas to call. Every new year's eve for 5 years we would sit in my room as we watched the ball drop. It was just something we did as a couple, and I loved it. It's almost 9pm and Roxas still isn't here yet. _I hope everything's okay…_

I know what you're thinking. 'Why don't you go to times square? You live in New York City for crying out loud!' The thing is, I would love to go, but I just can't handle crowds. I just get into a group and I get really nervous. But still, I can just imagine what it would be like, in the square, the cold air kissing our cheeks as roxas and I stand there under the lights. As the ball goes down and people count down, roxas leans in to give that magical new years kiss…..

My face begins to turn red. _What am I thinking?! _I'm so flustered I almost miss my phone ringing. I look at the caller ID and see it's him.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Xion!" He shouted. "Hey! I need you to get dressed up, okay?"

"What?" I looked down at my PJs. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" He replied. "It's a surprise! Just be ready in one hour, okay?"

"Alright." I responded.

"Okay. See you soon!" He hung up before I could answer back.

_Oh, roxas, what are you planning?_

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked part one! I should be uploading part two probably by the end of the weekend. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it! ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I had no real expectations for my account, but when I opened my computer and saw people were actually reading my stories! I got right to my computer to type this part! I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

I got dressed into my white and black cocktail dress with my black pearls, my white heels with black accents and a white bow in my hair. As I wait on the couch, I think about roxas. We met in high school and it ended up we both wanted to go into journalism. We ended up living together to save money for college, and it all spiraled from there. He's been there for me more than my family has. I haven't seen my parents or my sister Aqua since I moved out, and it's not like roxas is close to his family either. The only people from his family we have contact with are his brothers Sora and Ventus.

I'm about to call roxas back to check on him when I hear the door unlock. Roxas locks the door behind him as he comes to greet me.

"Hey, Xi..." He looked at me stunned. "Wow, Xion! You look amazing!"

I blush. "Thanks. So do you."

Roxas smiled at me as I admired his tux with the black and white tie and the white rose in this coat pocket. "Well, I try." He smiled jokingly. "Come on! We have to go or we'll be late!"

"Where are we going?" I ask as we head out to a cab.

He whispered directions to the cab driver. "I told you, you'll just have to find out."

When we got out of the cab, we were a short walk away from the front crowd already formed in Times Square. Roxas grabbed my hand as he dragged me along through the crowd of people, me with a death grip on his hand, afraid if he let go, I'd be stuck in this crowd alone.

"Roxas, what are we doing here?" he didn't respond, he just kept pushing us through the crowd, mumbling about someone killing him if they're late.

"Roxas!" Silence. He didn't stop walking until we got to the gate to the backstage area, where a familiar redhead was waiting.

"Surprise!" They both shouted in unison.

I looked at them shocked. "Axel?! What are you doing here?!"

Axel smiled. "Well what do you think? We're the main event, my dear! _The Numbers_ made it to the big time! I'm talking me, Zexion and Demyx performing on stage in Times Square on New Years Eve, baby!"

"Wow! That is so amazing!" I responded, happy for my friends. " I know how hard you guys have been working for something like this!"

"Yup!" He answered. "And as a present for always being there for us, we got you two exclusive, reserve VIP standing right near the stage, past the gates of crazy fangirls."

I looked at axel and smiled, touched, and then I looked at roxas. _Did he arrange all this for me? _

"Thanks, you guys." I smiled. "This is the best New Year's Eve ever!"

"Oh, my dears," He pulls roxas and I into a hug. "The fun has just begun!"

**A/N: Yeah…this is officially a three-shot now. Since I'm already at my computer, I will probably write up part 3 now and post it within the next hour or so, so STAY TUNED! **

**P.S: Just so you know, that was only part ONE of the surprise…Part TWO will be in the last part.**

**Roxas: Just what are you planning?**

**Me: Don't worry, Roxy-boo. It will be a fun surprise…**

**Roxas: *whispers to Xion* Should we trust her?**

**Xion: *whispers back* I don't think we have a choice…**

**Me: No, you don't!**

**Roxas: AHH! *Falls over* You were listening?! **

**Me: Duh. I wrote the dialogue… **

**Roxas & Xion: *Confused face***

**Me: Oops. I said too much!**

**Anyway, HAPPY 2013! It's THE YEAR OF THE ROXAS! Yay! **

**Roxas: Please Favorite and Review. We promise, the stories get better with each one she writes. I should know, I'm in most of them…**

**Me: Oh, stop complaining…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! Two parts in one day?! Yup! I really wanted to finish this one up! Just seeing people reading my work gives me the energy to keep writing! Also, it's Friday, so I can stay up late and it won't hurt me at all!**

**Roxas: You do realize you still have rehearsal tomorrow?**

**Me: *glares at roxas* I didn't ask you.**

**Roxas: Well one of us has to make sure you don't pass out from exhaustion…**

**Me: Fine, then. **

**Roxas: Oh and one more thing. You forgot to put a disclaimer.**

**Me: WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me last chapter?!**

**Roxas: You didn't ask.**

**Me: FINE! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape or form. If I did, Roxas would replace Sora and Rokushi would be Canon.**

**Me: *glares at Roxas* Happy?**

**Roxas: *smiles* Yes.**

**Xion: On with the final Chapter!**

New Year's Eve with the old gang is better than anything I could have asked for. Roxas and I got to see our old friends and meet some of our favorite artists! We went to a pre-party with the guys and had our first champagne (only a sip, though). The best part, though was watching everyone perform without being crowded in by crazies, and we got the best view of the ball. As the time got closer to midnight I looked over at my boyfriend.

"Hey, Roxas?"

He looks over at me. "What is it, Xion?"

"Oh, well…" I don't know how to word it right. "Well, thanks, for doing all this for me. You and Axel didn't have to set all this up just for me. I really appreciate it."

Roxas just smiled and laughed. "Of course, Xion. It really was no trouble. After all, I do love you, you know."

I seriously blush. "Yeah, I know." I looked down and smiled shyly.

Ryan Seacrest then goes on stage as you see the clock start to count down. "One minute to go, everyone. That's when the cheers began.

Roxas looked back at me. "Actually Xion, there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it, Roxas?"

"Well, I have something I want to say…" The count had just reached 45 as Roxas got down on one knee. In one hand he had my hand and with the other, he held a little black box.

"Xion, I love you. I mean more than anything. I have for a really long time, even before we started dating. I know we are still in college and everything, but I just know…I just know you are the one person I want to be with. I really care about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

"Let's start the countdown!" the host started counting down. "Ten, nine, eight…"

"So, Xion?"

"Seven, Six…"

"Yes, Roxas?" I responded.

"Five, Four…"

"Will you marry me?"

"Three, Two…"

I looked at him, my face full red and blushing as he opened the black box, which contained a beautiful diamond ring. I thought to myself. _Is this what I want? Do I really love him enough to commit my life to him? _I immediately knew my answer.

"Of course, Roxas." I smiled ear to ear as my tears began to strain my face. "I love you.'

"ONE! Happy New Year!" I could hear loud cheers coming from all around, half for the ball, and half from the large group of girls who had gathered to watch Roxas's proposal, Axel and the others included.

Roxas got up and took my hand as he slid the ring onto my finger. It was a prefect fit. I smiled as I grab his face and lean in for a kiss. The crowd cheers even louder as we shared our first kiss of the New Year. And now I know, more than ever, that there will be many more to come.

**A/N: There it is! My first completed story! I hope you people like it! I was actually thinking of doing a sequel where we get to see Roxas and Xion plan their wedding. I wasn't sure because I want to see if people want to read it first. **

**Garry: Hey! What about OUR story!?**

**Me: HEY! What are you doing here?! This is Kingdom Hearts, not Ib!**

**Garry: Well, maybe if you uploaded our first chapter, I wouldn't have to hunt you down! **

**Me: YOUR FIRST CHAPTER IS LONGER! Longer chapters mean more work! I have to figure out where to split it! So, CALM YOURSELF, PRETTY BOY!**

**Garry: * Shuts up and goes back to his story***

**Me:*calmed down* Alright, that was easy.**

**Roxas: 0-o What just happened?**

**Me: *pats his head* Don't you worry your pretty little head over it Roxy! Just a minor pain, that's all.**

**Garry: HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-**

**Me: *Gives Garry Demon Glare***

**Garry: * Goes back to his own story again***

**Well, now that that is done with, please Review if you want to see more with this idea, I will happily make a sequel if there is an audience for it. So, tootles! :3**

**Garry:* still crying in the corner* **

**Xion: You know, that was a little harsh…**

**Me: Oh, he'll get over it.**


End file.
